It's Not Your Life
by SiriusSweetie1
Summary: Ginny has the perfect life, she's the best daughter, and she has straight A's, but when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, lives are shaken, and her world as she knows it, is turned upside down!
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Your Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ginny, I have to go! Your father's cousin will be arriving any minute!" Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly. They were at the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
"OK mom. Tell Henry I said hello!" Ginny said.  
  
"OK, honey, I will. Bye bye!" Mrs. Weasley said, and with a pop!, she was gone.  
  
'Good!' Ginny thought.   
  
She tapped on the bricks and slowly, the hole got bigger and bigger until she could fit herself through.  
  
Not being able to see where she was going because of the sun, she ran straight into a boy about five inches taller than her.  
  
'Ohmygosh! Harry! Ginny thought as she regained her balance.  
  
"Hey, didn't know I'd be running into you here!" Harry said, then laughed at his own joke. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are such a goofball!" She said, laughing.  
  
"I know, but I'm your goofball." He said, then kissed her.  
  
A couple of people yelled "Get a room!" at them, but they didn't care.   
  
As they got closer to the end of the street, Harry turned and faced Ginny.  
  
"You know its been 3 months, don't you?" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Ginny answered back.  
  
"I love you, Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." Ginny responded. He kissed her for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I have to go." Ginny said, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Oh no, why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I promised my mom that I would be home for dinner!" Ginny replied.  
  
"Ok, love you!" Harry said one more time. Ginny waved and started walking back to the entrance.   
  
As she was walking, Draco Malfoy came up to her.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny said, bored.  
  
"I heard something that you may want to hear." Draco said, urgently.  
  
"Oh really? What's it about?" Ginny said, not really bored anymore.  
  
"It's about Potter and you." Draco said, now more urgently.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short! I'll make it longer next time I promise!  
  
Please review! And when you do, if you have any stories, I will put them down her so that every one  
  
can see :)  
  
GO READ THESE AUTHORS: Renata Finnigan 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not Your Life---Chapter 2  
  
"It's about you and Potter." Draco said, now more urgently.  
  
"Oh, so now you suddenly care about me and Potter!?" Ginny replied angrily. He had the nerve to say things about her Harry?   
  
"No, I don't. I don't know why I thought you would care. I hope you and Potty have a nice night!" Draco drawled.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. For you information, I won't be with Harry tonight!" Ginny said with dignity. Draco turned around, and walked away.  
  
'But what if it was important?' Ginny wondered. She walked about 10 feet behind him, ready to leave. He must have noticed eyes on his back, because he abruptly turned around.  
  
"Weasley, you better stop staring, or I'll tell Potter that your undressing me with your eyes!" Draco said, with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!! You're SLYTHERIN SCUM! I'll never even be your friend! And if I am, someone please drop a house on my head!" She replied with pride. She looked directly into his eyes this time, and chills ran down her spine. She immediately shook it off. His eyes showed hurt.  
  
'I hurt him.' She couldn't stop thinking as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Draco, I'm sorry." Ginny yelled. She couldn't make him an enemy, because for all she knew, he was a Death Eater. He turned and looked straight into her eyes.   
  
"Potter's using you." He said shortly and he turned and walked through the barrier into the other side before she could say anything.  
  
'What? Using me? How could he be using me? He loves me. Right?' Ginny thought. She took a train back to where she could, and walked the rest of the way home.   
  
~*~  
  
Ginny walked into the door, and Henry greeted her.  
  
"Hey, hot shot!" Henry said. He had always called her that, but she never knew why.  
  
"Hey, Henry!" Ginny said, excited to see his face again. He gave her a huge bear hug, which lifted her off the floor, then set her back down.  
  
"So, what places have you visited since I last saw you?" She asked him as she sat down at the dinner table next to him. Fred and George were at Jordan's house, and Percy was at work. Her father was sitting next to her mother, who was across from Henry and herself. Her mom put some Plotatoham on her plate.  
  
"Hmm…Japan, Germany, and United States!" He replied. He was a Muggle researcher. He studied everything about their daily life, and reported it to their institution, which was near the Burrow.  
  
"Cool. Did you get me anything!?" Ginny said immediately.   
  
"Ginny!" Her father scolded.  
  
"No, no, it's OK Arthur!" Henry said warmly. He pulled what looked like a box out and handed it to her. Ginny opened it, curious as to what it was. When she opened it, a little girl started to dance around, and a melody filled the room.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Henry! She's beautiful!" Ginny said, giving him a hug.  
  
"You're welcome, now let's eat!" Henry replied, digging into his dinner as though he hadn't eaten decent food in a month. Ginny dug in to. She was still partially thinking about what Malfoy had said.   
  
'"Potter's using you." ? He wouldn't use me, he's my boyfriend!' Ginny thought to herself, angry at Malfoy for even mentioning it! She suddenly remembered the chills.  
  
'They weren't love chills though, they were just chills!' She told herself, confidently.  
  
"Ginny!" Her mother yelled.  
  
"Whoops!" She thought as she turned her attention back to the room.  
  
"Yes mother?" Ginny said in what she thought was her sweetest voice.  
  
"Your father asked you what you did today!" Her mother said, slightly aggravated.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I just walked around with Harry a lit----" Ginny started to say, but was cut off by Henry.  
  
"And who's Harry?" Henry said, nudging her shoulder and winking at her. She felt a blush creep up onto her face.   
  
"My boyfriend." Ginny mumbled quickly.  
  
"Harry's a nice boy. Perfect for you, Ginny I might add!" Her father said, winking at her.  
  
"Father!" Ginny said, blushing bright red.  
  
"I'm just saying!" He answered innocently.  
  
"Yeah, he's perfect. Perfect when he's using you." A little voice said in the back of her head. She helped her mother wash the dishes and went upstairs to her bedroom. Just as she was knocking on the door, a knock came from the door downstairs. She ran down the steps, her parents were engaged in an adult conversation. She opened the door, and standing on her front porch was…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to keep you coming back for more!  
  
When you review, please tell me if you think this was long enough!   
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be delayed, because of hurricane Isabel, so just hold tight, I will write ASAP! NOW GO REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sweet Innocence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And standing on her front porch was...  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Umm..." Ginny said, dumbfounded.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be here", he said, talking quickly, "but I wanted to know if you wanted to--um--take a -w-walk."  
  
Ginny stared at him, completely confused.  
  
'Why is he being so nice to me?' Ginny wondered.  
  
"Ok, I guess." She answered, still skeptical. She turned around and stepped into the hallway.  
  
"MOM I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" She yelled.  
  
"OK DEAR!" Her mother answered, and went back to talking and laughing. Ginny turned and walked out the door, where Draco was waiting.  
  
"So, where do you want to walk to?" Ginny said, not looking at him.  
  
"I dunno, anywhere you want to." He answered.  
  
"How about the park?" She said.  
  
"Sounds good." He replied.   
  
They started to walk down the street, Ginny still wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She blurted out.  
  
"Because--" He started.  
  
"You're mean to the rest of my family, calling us poor, and making fun of my brothers. And your father is a royal jerk, so why are you here!?" Ginny finished, slightly irritated.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I was mean to your family, I really am. And, yes, my father is a jerk, but I'm not my father." Draco answered.  
  
"So why are you being nice to me?" She said.  
  
"Because--you're--d-different!" Draco said, stuttering.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
'Ohmygosh, please let him not mean what I think he means!' Ginny prayed silently.  
  
They were at the entrance of the park now, and the sun was starting to go down. They walked into the park, and sat down on a bench.  
  
"How do I know you're not just pretending to be my friend because your a Death Eater?" Ginny whispered.  
  
His face turned cold, and his voice bitter.   
  
"Because I will never be like my father." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny said.  
  
"It's OK, I'm just sorry that everyone thinks I'm Mr. Malfoy Jr." He said, his voice slightly less cold.  
  
"Prove it." Ginny said, her voice challenging him.  
  
"Prove what!?" Draco said.  
  
"Prove to me that your not like your father!" Ginny answered.  
  
"OK, but you asked for it." Draco replied.  
  
"Asked for w---" Ginny started, but was cut off by Draco kissing her.   
  
'Ohmygod.' Was all Ginny could think. She didn't resist it, she didn't stop him. She kissed him back, not feeling guilty.   
  
He pulled away, and she did too.  
  
'No way did I just kiss Draco Malfoy!' She thought.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." Ginny whispered fearfully.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said, stunned that she hadn't pulled away, or done something.  
  
"I believe you." She said.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said quietly.  
  
"But----" Ginny started.  
  
"No, please, don't say we can't be friends." Draco said hurriedly.  
  
"No, we can be friends. Just promise me that you'll never do what you did tonight again." Ginny answered.  
  
"I promise." Draco said.  
  
"Ok. Good. We'd better head back now." Ginny said standing up. Draco stood up and walked with her. They were quiet the rest of the way to Ginny's house, but when they reached the front porch, Ginny stopped. Laughing. She heard laughing.  
  
'Oh crap!' She thought to her self as Fred and George came around the corner. Fred stopped dead in his tracks. Georges' jaw dropped. Fred ran straight at Draco and took him by his neck.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER!?' Fred yelled.  
  
"Noth--" Draco started but was pushed to the ground by Fred before he could finish. Fred took his hand and pinned his neck to the ground.  
  
"DID YOU RAPE HER!?" Fred yelled.  
  
"N---" Draco tried to say.  
  
"Ginny, are you OK!?" Fred yelled to her.  
  
"Fred, I'm fine!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Fred asked, lowering his voice.  
  
"Nothing!" Ginny said.  
  
"YOU TOLD HER NOT TO TELL!" Fred yelled. George was now punching Draco in the stomach.  
  
"YOU DIRTY LITTLE DEATH-------" Fred yelled at Malfoy.   
  
"STOP IT FRED AND GEORGE! GET OFF OF HIM!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Fred let go of his neck. George stopped punching. All three of them were drenched in sweat.  
  
"He didn't do ANYTHING to me. He is my friend," Ginny stopped to look at her brothers' outraged faces,"And if you EVER lay a finger on him, you'll have me to deal with!" GInny said in her most dangerous voice.  
  
"You're just a g----" Fred started to say, but was shut up by a kick in the shin from George.  
  
"Shut up. She's tough. I remember when she hexed me for a week last year because I told her Harry was a loser!" George said, out of breath.  
  
"Don't forget it." Ginny said.  
  
"And I was only JOKING!" George said, emphasizing 'joking'.  
  
"I'll see you around Draco." Ginny said politely. She turned around, opened the door, and went in to the house. Draco was staring at her behind the whole way. Fred noticed it.  
  
"Bloody hell! STOP LOOKING AT HER ASS!" Fred said angrily, kicking him. They were all standing up bu then, still sweating, and panting.  
  
Draco left, after rolling his eyes at Fred. Fred and George walked into the house, to find Ginny. She was sitting down at the table. George went upstairs to get a shower. Fred sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, why are you being friends with that jerk?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because he's nice." Ginny said, standing up getting ready to walk away.  
  
"No, he's not. He's just trying to get in your----" Fred said.  
  
"UM!" Ginny said angrily, getting mad.  
  
"Well, he is!" Fred said, also standing up.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW, FRED!?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I DON'T! BUT I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!" Fred yelled back.  
  
"STOP RUNNING MY LIFE!' Ginny yelled at him, walking to the edge of the staircase.  
  
"I'M NOT RUNNING YOUR LIFE!" Fred said loudly.  
  
"GOOD! BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR LIFE!" Ginny screamed, and ran upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooooh. How exciting! I kinda left you with the title of the story, I thought it would make a great little addition.   
  
Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but I have a lot of homework now that school has started, so it might be a little while before each chapter comes out. And there might also be MORE chapters than planned, because I might make them shorter, knowing that you're anxious.  
  
So, go review on this chapter, tell me what you thought, and I thank all who reviewed for chapters 1 and 2:  
  
MoonGirl12 (Chapter 1 and 2)  
  
dijarmidoo (Chapter 1 and 2)  
  
MoonGodess (Chapter 1 and 2)  
  
SamiJo (Chapter 1)  
  
s1lver-3yes (Chapter 1)  
  
Devil'sBestFriend (Chapter 2)  
  
Thank you reviewers!!  
  
Whew...took me a long time to write this chapter/reviewers!  
  
GO READ THESE AUTHORS: Renata Finnigan  
  
DONE!! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! OK, I am excited. LOL!  
  
6:33 PM 10/1/2003 


End file.
